


starving

by nasaplates



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Breakfast In Bed Gone Wrong, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Muscle Appreciation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Jackson Wang tries to make Seunghyun breakfast in bed. Things go a bit differently than planned.





	starving

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke gone wrong (or right...?) but I sensed that Topson Nation needed feeding, and here I am. enjoy this silliness. listen to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236924) for full silly effect

The smell of coffee and distant sounds of humming pulled Seunghyun out of a dead sleep. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d slept so well, especially with another body in the bed next to him, which usually set off all his sensors and made him come half awake every time he brushed against his bed partner. Maybe it changed things when your bed partner was a fucking octopus cuddler. Maybe the specific partner made a difference too, but it was too early to be thinking like that. One night stands were still one night stands, even if the guy was...not like anyone else Seunghyun had ever met.

The coffee on the bedside table, steam gently curling from the blessed dark liquid like the man who left it there knew when he would wake up somehow, was a testament to Seunghyun’s thoughts. It was too early to smile, too early to do more than just burrow deeper into the pillow and groan, one eye on the bizarre little abstract art mug he’d purchased from a friend he made at a local gallery. The need to piss, and the  _ roaring _ desire for a cigarette, eventually overrode any hope of sleeping in. That and the noises from the kitchen. 

Seunghyun stretched languidly, took an enormous gulp of coffee, pissed without even turning on the bathroom light or looking in the mirror, and shuffled out into his own living room, snagging a lighter and a cigarette from a side table along the way.

Jackson Wang, wearing only an apron tied around his waist, bare backside facing out from the countertops, was in his kitchen, chopping up ingredients and tossing them into a frying pan. He rocked to the beat of his own humming, beating a bowl of eggs before pouring it into the pan, raising and lowering it with silly flourishes. Seunghyun leaned against the wall in his long sleeved shirt and pajama pants to watch the show, puzzled but halfway to charmed. He couldn't quite figure out the song Jackson was humming, but it was familiar.

Turning his head at some sound Seunghyun must have made, Jackson beamed at him. Seunghyun lit and took a  _ blessed _ drag off his cigarette and raised an eyebrow, smoke curling around his face. Jackson’s smile turned smirk and he started to sing.

_ “I didn’t know that I was starving ‘till I tasted you,” _

He shimmied while he sang, the muscles of his back twisting with it, and his ass and thighs flexing as he shook his hips. Seunghyun gave him a baleful look that was probably severely limited by the way his dick absolutely twitched at Jackson even jokingly working that toned body. 

_ “Don’t need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo,” _

Jackson made a mock serious face with his little serenade, then spun, picking up the spatula to use as a fake microphone. He gripped the counter with his other hand and didn’t give Seunghyun time to miss the view before he was slut dropping slowly down.

_ “By the way, by the way, you do things to my body,” _

He stretched out  _ “body” _ until it was comically long, put a moaning whine to it that had Seunghyun rolling his eyes.

_ “I didn’t know that I was starving ‘till I tasted you,” _

Seunghyun stubbed out his cigarette and strode deliberately forward, setting down his coffee mug as he went. Jackson was still singing and dancing, repeating the same four lines as if that was the only part of the song he knew. His eyes were impish and bright and he seemed happy to crane his neck back as Seunghyun drew closer and crowded him against the counter. When he got to the next  _ “you do things to my body” _ Jackson wound his arms around Seunghyun’s neck, still smiling like the sun, and rolled their hips together. 

Seunghyun kissed him, slow and commanding, tipping his jaw back and swallowing the notes out of his mouth. Jackson kept up the humming until Seunghyun took two greedy handfuls of his ass and spread his cheeks at the same time as he sucked hard on Jackson’s tongue. The sound that came out of him at that was much sweeter, to Seunghyun’s ears.

Things devolved quickly from there, panting kisses and wandering hands. The apron stayed on. Fumbling fingers turned off the stove after the smell of burning eggs broke through the fog, but it didn’t stop them for a second. Jackson pulled on Seunghyun’s cock through like his hands were too hungry to wait another second. Seunghyun bit a mark into the side of Jackson’s neck and tipped olive oil into his own palm.

He spun Jackson around by the hip, exposing all that beautiful skin again, and smeared the oil between those enormous beautiful thighs, dragging the excess up the cleft of his ass, and then massaging it into the muscle. Jackson pressed backwards and tossed a grin over his shoulder.

“Come on then, I know you like my legs.” He winked, which only told Seunghyun he wasn’t doing his job well enough.

So, he slid deliberately to the floor and watched Jackson’s eyes widen as he put a hand on each ass cheek and spread them, exposing his hole to the air. Jackson moaned and tipped his head forward so it just hung between his shoulders. Seunghyun licked a long stripe from perineum up to that tight ring of muscle, and set to work, alternating his strokes from broad and flat, to swirling and wet, to sharp and pointed, intending to invade.

Slowly and relentlessly, Seunghyun worked Jackson open, his moans and swears getting louder and louder, hips constantly fighting against Seunghyun’s hands to rock back onto his tongue. When his words devolved completely into babbling and high pitched whines and “Please,” Seunghyun stood. He lowered his pajama pants just enough to free his cock, and then slid it between Jackson’s cheeks for a handful of strokes, the spit and oil making it glide, before he pressed it down so it disappeared into the gap between Jackson’s thighs. Understanding immediately, Jackson snapped his legs together and tightened those absurd muscles, drawing the first real, guttural moan out of Seunghyun’s chest.

He held there, not moving, while he tipped another handful of oil into his palm, and reached around under the apron to Jackson’s cock. Seunghyun smeared the oil on him, mixing with precome in two quick strokes that had Jackson jerking forward, pulling on Seunghyun’s cock in the process. Everything was wet and smooth and easy, Seunghyun pumping in that tight space in time with his hand pulling on Jackson’s cock. Jackson’s hands were white knuckled on the counter, Seunghyun’s left hand next to his as they rocked together. Voice louder and louder, and more and more incoherent, Jackson’s cock spasmed in Seunghyun’s hand as he came, come spreading all over Seunghyun’s fingers, dripping onto the apron and the kitchen floor beneath it.

“Come on,” Jackson gasped when he'd finished, "fuck me, bro."

Seunghyun bit a hunk of shoulder muscle, making Jackson yelp. "Never call me bro, I've had my tongue in your ass."

Jackson chuckled warmly, and squeezed the muscles of his thighs rhythmically until Seunghyun caved and chased his own release.

In the come down, leaned against the counter side by side, breathing heavily, Jackson stark naked after having used the apron to clean up and then dropped it on the floor to mark the spot he needed to clean later, Jackson sighed at the mess of what was intended to be omelettes.

"And here I thought I'd be bringing you breakfast in bed," he said.

Seunghyun pressed a warm kiss to Jackson's temple and hummed. "I was starving, too."

Jackson's laugh echoed through Seunghyun's apartment like it belonged there.


End file.
